memory_alphafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Where No Man Has Gone Before
Streszczenie :"Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna 1312.4. Niemożliwe stało się rzeczywistością. Z przestrzeni przed nami odebraliśmy nagrany sygnał sprzed ponad dwustu lat. Czy inny ziemski statek już tu był i próbowł dotrzeć do krańców galaktyki, jak my? Co tu się wydarzyło? Czy to rodzaj ostrzeżenia, jakie za sobą zostawiono?" Kapitan Kirk i jego oficer naukowy, Wolkanin Spock, grają w świetlicy w trójwymiarowe szachy. Spock ostrzega kapitana, że czego go szach w następnym ruchu, ale kapitan jest zbyt zajęty czekaniem na odkodowanie dziwnego sygnału, odebranego na mostku. Mówi, że sposób gdy Spocka jest "bardzo irytujący". Spock odpowiada: "Irytacja? Ach, to jedna z waszych ziemskich emocji." Kapitan wykonuje ruch, który zaskakuje Spocka i uśmiecha się, gdy Spock na niego patrzy. "Na pewno nie wie pan, co to irytacja?" pyta. Spock wyznaje, ze jeden z jego przodków poślubił ziemska kobietę. Kirk żartuje, że to musi być dla niego okropne, mieć tak złą krew. Zaraz potem nadchodzi oczekiwanie wezwanie. Podporucznik Lee Kelso informuje kapitana, że transport przechwycił jakiś niezidentyfikowany obiekt, zbyt mały na to, by był kapsułą ratunkową. Kirk postanawia go obejrzeć. [[Plik:Recorder marker.jpg|200px|SS Valiant recorder-marker]] Komandor podporucznik Montgomery Scott, dostroiwszy parametry transportera, jest gotowy do ściągnięcia obiektu na pokład. Kapitan poleca mu to zrobić i w transporterze pojawia się stary typ urządzenia nagrywającego, pochodzącego z SS Valiant. Kapitan natychmiast rozpoznaje ten typ - w razie niebezpieczeństwa był on automatycznie wystrzeliwany ze statku, by przetrwać katastrofę. Spock zgadza się z tym, przestrzega jednak, że obiekt musi być dokładnie zbadany i odkażony, skoro coś jednak spowodowało katastrofę tamtego statku. Scott próbuje włożyć taśmy do komputera, gdy nagle odzywa się sygnał alarmowy. Kapitan Kirk zarządza czerwony alarm i załoga spieszy na stanowiska. Akt I Wszędzie na statku załoga raportuje stan zagrożenia. Kirk i Spock spieszą do turbowindy, a komandor porucznik Gary Mitchell dołącza do nich. Kirk żartuje z Mitchellem na temat Kelso oraz gry w szachy ze Spockiem, ujawniając, jak głęboka łączy ich przyjaźń.. Na mostku Mitchell zajmuje swoje miejsce, a Spock dokonuje skanu wiadomości. Gdy są prawie na krańcu galaktyki,'' Kirk'' nakazuje zatrzymać statek. Zawiadamia całą załogę o przechwyceniu wiadomości, wysłanej przez SS Valiant dwieście lat temu. Szefowie działów zgłaszają się po rozkazy. Smith, którego mylnie identyfikuje jako Jonesa, jest nowym kancelistą kapitana. Gotowość meldują : astrofizyk Sulu, główny inżynier Montgomery Scott, oraz główny oficer medyczny statku, doktor Mark Piper, który przy okazji przedstawia nowego psychiatrę, doktor Elizabeth Dehner, która przybyła na pokład, by badać długoterminowy wpływ podróży kosmicznych na psychikę załogi. Spock próbuje wyizolować sygnał z nagrania, zaś Mitchell rozpoczyna flirt z doktor Dehner, która kofunduje go mówiąc, że słyszała, jak nazwał ją "chodzącą zamrażarką". Spock wydobywa wreszcie wiadomość z Valianta, zakodowaną w magnetycznej burzy i wysłaną przez galaktykę, i załoga uzyskuje dostęp do kompurowych zapisów na temat ludzi, posiadających ponadnaturalne moce, zwane w skrócie czynnikiem ESP. Kirk pyta doktor Dehner o jej opinię, wiedząc, że miała doczynienia z tym problemem. Pani doktor odpowiada, że są ludzie, którzy potrafią na przykład przewidywać przyszłość, ale nigdy nie jest to silna moc. Spock wyjaśnia, że kilku z załogi Valianta zmarło, gdy doszło do uszkodzenia statku. Valiant kontynował poszukiwanie czynnika ESP, póki kapitan nie nakazał autodestrukcji statku. Mimo to kapitan Kirk decyduje się lecieć dalej i nakazuje warp 1. Załoga ma mieszane uczucia, gdy dowiaduje się, że statek jest na krańcu galaktyki. Statek dociera do dziwnego pola. Spock nakazuje pełny skan. Smith i Mitchell zaciskają ręce, gdy statek wchodzi w pole. Oślepiające światło wypełnia mostek i cały statek. Doktor Dehner i Mitchell znajdują się na wprost głównego strumienia światła. Zostają powaleni w wygląda na to, że są oboje w szoku. Główna moc zanika, i dziewięciu członków załogi zostaje zabitych. Kapitan znajduje Mitchella żywego, jednak jego oczy świecą srebrnym światłem. Main power is out, and nine crewmen are dead. Captain Kirk tends to Mitchell only to find that his eyes are glowing an eerie silver. Akt II 200px|Alden (L) i Kelso (R) reperują ster, a Kirk (w środku) patrzy na nich :"Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna 1312.9. Stan statku - mamy jedynie napęd impulsowy. Główne silniki spalone. Jesteśmy pozbawieni napędu warp. Ziemskie bazy, od których dzieliły nas dni, teraz są odległe o całe lata. Główne pytanie teraz, to CO zniszczyło Valianta? Przekroczył barierę, tak jak my teraz. Co wydarzyło się później?" Nadzorujący naprawy na mostku kapitan udaje się do działu naukowego, gdzie znajduje Spocka, studiującego medyczne zapisy zmarłych członków załogi. Szuka on zapisów o czynniku ESP. Znajduje wpis o tym, że w testach robionych na zlecenie Gwiezdnej Floty wykazano wysoki poziom tego czynnika u Gary'ego Mitchella i dr Dehner. Doktor Dehner przekazuje Kirkowi raport z autopsji. We wszystkich przypadkach przyczyną śmierci były uszkodzenia w obrębie specyficznego obszaru mózgu. Kapitan dzieli się z nią wiedza o tym, że wszyscy oni, włączając samą Dehner i Mitchella, mieli wysoki wskaźnik ESP. Spock dodaje, że kapitan Valianta tak samo szukał wśród swej załogi osobników z tą właściwością. Dr Dehner broni ludzi z ESP twierdząc, ze ich własciwości nikomu nie zagrażają. W ambulatorium Gary Mitchell, by zabić nudę, oddaje się lekturze. Gdy wchodzi kapitan, zwraca się do niego po imieniu, nie patrząc nawet, kto wchodzi. Rozmawiają o wydarzeniach z przeszłości, o tym, od jak wielu lat się znają. Mitchell wspomina o tym, jak poznał "tę małą blondynkę z laboratorium" i kapitana, na co Kirk odpowiada: "Zaplanowałeś to? Niemal się z nia ożeniłem." Być może chodzi tu o Carol Marcus, matkę Davida Marcusa, syna kapitana. Dr Dehner wchodzi do ambulatorium i daje do zrozumienia, ze wie, iż Mitchell jej nie lubi. Mitchell przeprasza ją za nazwanie "chodzącą zamrażarką". Dehner pyta go, jak się czuje. Mitchell żartuje, ze wszyscy myślą, iż ma gorączkę, a on po prostu umie zmieniać dowolnie wskaźniki tablicy wyników. Potem udaje martwego. Wskaźniki na tablicy schodzą do zera i wydaje się, że Mitchell stracił przytomność. Potem budzi się i opowiada doktor Dehner o swych niezwykłych umiejętnościach, takich jak szybkie czytanie. Dr Dehner decyduje się na przeprowadzenie testu pamięciowego. Wyświetla na monitorze tytuł i każe Mitchellowi powiedzieć, co znajduje się na 387 stronie. Mitchell cytuje fragment z "Kobiety Słowika" , poematu, który napisał Tarbolde z planety Canopus 1 996 roku. Rozmowę przerywa porucznik Kelso, który wchodzi z raportem o zniszczeniach na statku. Mitchell przestrzega go przed włączeniem silników, gdyż może to zniszczyć cały statek. Kelso wychodzi, a Mitchell wyznaje Dehner, że widział obraz obwodów impulsowych w mózgu Kelso. Dr Dehner wchodzi do ambulatorium i daje do zrozumienia, ze wie, iż Mitchell jej nie lubi. Mitchell przeprasza ją za nazwanie "chodzącą zamrażarką". Dehner pyta go, jak się czuje. Mitchell żartuje, ze wszyscy myślą, iż ma gorączkę, a on po prostu umie zmieniać dowolnie wskaźniki tablicy wyników. Potem udaje martwego. Wskaźniki na tablicy schodzą do zera i wydaje się, że Mitchell stracił przytomność. Potem budzi się i opowiada doktor Dehner o swych niezwykłych umiejętnościach, takich jak szybkie czytanie. Dr Dehner decyduje się na przeprowadzenie testu pamięciowego. Wyświetla na monitorze tytuł i każe Mitchellowi powiedzieć, co znajduje się na 387 stronie. Mitchell cytuje fragment z "Kobiety Słowika" , poematu, który napisał Tarbolde z planety Canopus 1 996 roku. Rozmowę przerywa porucznik Kelso, który wchodzi z raportem o zniszczeniach na statku. Mitchell przestrzega go przed włączeniem silników, gdyż może to zniszczyć cały statek. Kelso wychodzi, a Mitchell wyznaje Dehner, że widział obraz obwodów impulsowych w mózgu Kelso. W sali konferencyjnej Kelso pokazuje Kirkowi spalone obwody, o których wspominał Mitchell. Spock proponuje wypytanie dr Dehner o moce Mitchella. Scotty raportuje, że kontrolki na mostku zaczęły zmieniać się same z siebie. Spock dodaje, że według monitoringu w czasie, gdy się to działo, Mitchell się uśmiechnął. Proponuje zabranie Mitchella na planetę Delta Vega, gdzie znajduje się lithium, mogące posłużyć do naprawy uszkodzonego napędu. Po dokonaniu naprawy, sugeruje Spock, należy Mitchella zostawić na planecie lub zabić. Kapitan nakazuje obranie kursu na Delta Vega. Akt III :"Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna 1313.1. Dolatujemy do Delta Vega. Orbita standardowa.To całkowicie niezamieszkała planeta, dużo mniejsza od Ziemi, surowa, lecz bogata w minerały. Kelso i jego zespół przesłali się na powierzchnię, by znaleźć pierwiastek do naprawy i regeneracji naszego napędu. Pytanie brzmi, czy mam tu zostawić człowieka, którego znam od piętnastu lat..." 200px|Delta Vega's lithium zniswzczona stacja W miarę jak psioniczna moc Mitchella wzrasta, traci on wszelki kontakt z ludzką rasą. Spock obawia się, że może on stanowić zagrożenie nie tylko dla statku, ale i dla całej galaktyki. Myśli tez, że coś takiego zniszczyło Valianta, a Mitchell potwierdza te podejrzenia. Deklaruje, że jest Bogiem i nie dotyczą go żadne ludzkie reguły. Spock proponuje zabić go, nim będzie za późno, lecz Kirk decyduje się zostawić przyjaciela na Delta Vega. Akt IV :"Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna 1313.3. Na orbicie nad nami Enterprise jest już prawie naprawiony. Większość ekipy już wrócia. Mitchell wciąż się zmienia, staje się silniejszy z każdą minutą.." 200px|Kirk strzela do Mitchella Na powierzchni planety Mitchell zabija Kelso i ucieka wraz z dr Dehner, która również ulega transformacji. Kirk rusza za nimi, wiedząc, jak bardzo Mitchell może być niebezpieczny. Namierza go na powierzchni. Mitchell próbuje zabić "starego przyjaciela" używając swej mocy. Dr Dehner, która teraz rozumie, jak bardzo jest on niebezpieczny i nieludzki, próbuje pomóc Kirkowi i zostaje śmiertelnie porażona w bezpośrednim starciu z Mitchellem. Wykorzystując odwrócenie uwagi przeciwnika, Kirk zabija go w końcu przez obruszenie na niego skalnej lawiny. :"'Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna 1313.8. Do listy oficjalnych strat dodać doktor Dehner. Poległa na służbie. To samo ma być wpisane w aktach porucznika Mitchella." Na Enterprise Spock po raz pierwszy wyznaje Kirkowi, ze on również ma emocje, podobne do ludzkich. Kirk snuje refleksje, bedące najlepszym podsumowaniem śmierci dwóch byłych członków załogi - że rodzaj ludzki ewoluuje w swoim tempie i próby przyspieszenia go muszą skończyć się tragicznie. Pamiętne cytaty "Powinieneś zabić mnie, gdy miałeś okazje, James... dowodzenie i współczucie to kiepska mieszanina." : - Mitchell "Okropność, tak popsuć krew." : - '''Kirk' do Spock, podczas gry w szachy "Czy próbował pan choć przez minutę coś czuć? Choć udawać, że ma pan serce?" : - Kirk do Spocka, "Wy głupcy! Zgniotę was jak insekty!!" : - Mitchell "'' Dr Dehner mówi, ze on nie jest niebezpieczny. Czemu wykwalifikowany psychiatra myli się, a pan nie?" " Ponieważ ona czuje, a ja nie. Wszystko co znam, to logika. Uwazam, że jeśli uda się nam naprawić statek i w czas stąd uciec, będziemy mieli szczęście.." : - '''Kirk' i Spock "DSłyszysz ten żart o współczuciu?? (strzela w powietrze) Ponad wszystko, bóg potrzebuje wszpółczucia ''Mitchell!" "''WCo pan wie o bogach?" "Więc porozmawiajmy o ludziach, o naszych słabościach..Nawet w kims tak silnym jak Mitchell tkwi ten duch.... Była pani psychiatrą, wie pani, jakie potworności kryjemy w sobie, i nie śmiemy się do nich przyznać... – ale on śmie! Kto go powstrzyma? Nie potrzebuje opieki... Niech pani będzie psychiatrą jeszcze przez chwilę: co on zrobi?? ''Jakie prognozy, doktorze?" "Nadchodzi." : - Kirk i Elizabeth Dehner "Podoba się to pani? Władza absolutna korumpuje absolutnie.?" : - Kirk do Dehner, śledząc moc Mitchell'a "Hej, pamiętam, gdy wróciłeś do Akademii... skrzynia książek z nogami. Pierwsza rzecz, jaką mi o tobie powiedziano, brzmiała: "Uważaj na porucznika Kirka. W jego klasie myślisz lub toniesz.." : - Mitchell, wspominając Kirka "Moralność jest dla ludzi, nie bogów." : - Mitchell "TKto jest na tej planecie oprócz nas?" "Nikt oprócz nas, tchórzy, pani doktor." : - Kirk do Dr. Dehner Za kulisami Drugi Pilot Historia i scenariusz * Możliwe, że"little blonde lab technician", o której wspomniał Mitchell, może być Dr. Carol Marcus lub Dr. Janet Wallace. Aktorzy i postacie * Leonard Nimoy (Spock) to jedyny aktor, który pojawia się w obu pilotażowych odcinkach, tym i . Tu jego spiczaste uszy są mniejsze, a brwi bardziej skośne (ale nie tak krzaczaste jak w "The Cage") i wydaje się mocniej pomalowany.Co ważniejsze, jego fryzura bardziej przypomina nie to, co charakterystyczne dla jego rasy, ale późniejsze uczesanie – Romulan. * To jedyny odcinek, w którym Spock nosi złoty mundur, zamiast niebieskiego. Efekty Apokryfy Zdjęcie:Przekroczyć barierę.jpg|The original galactic barrier Zdjęcie:Przekroczyć barierę tosr.jpg|...remasterowane Produkcja Linki i odnośniki Występują *William Shatner jako Kirk *Leonard Nimoy jako Spock Gościnnie występują *Gary Lockwood jako Gary Mitchell *Sally Kellerman jako Elizabeth Dehner Udział biorą *George Takei jako Sulu *James Doohan jako Scott *Lloyd Haynes jako Alden *Andrea Dromm jakokancelistka Smith i *Paul Carr jako Lt. Lee Kelso *Paul Fix jako Doctor Piper Udział niepotwierdzony *Eddie Paskey jako Leslie Kaskaderzy *Dick Crockett jako dubler William Shatner'a *Hal Needham jako dubler Gary'ego Lockwood'a Kategoria: TOS Wiki de:Die Spitze des Eisberges en:Where No Man Has Gone Before (episode) eo:Kien Neniu Homo Estas Irinta Antaŭe es:Where No Man Has Gone Before fr:Where No Man Has Gone Before it:Oltre la galassia (episodio) ja:光るめだま（エピソード） nl:Where No Man Has Gone Before ru:Куда не ступала нога человека (эпизод) sv:Where No Man Has Gone Before Kategoria:Odcinki TOS